Hold On
by itsamandything
Summary: The pipe was replaced but what if Sara helped them escape instead of waiting for Lincoln's execution? Start's during 1x12.


**Hold On **

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything **

**A/N: Set during 1x12, Odd Man Out! Lyrics and title from Hold On by Michael Buble. I heard it and it made me think of Michael and Sara! **

_Even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us  
And, I believe in you and me  
-Michael Buble _

Michael felt ashamed. He felt like he'd been placed naked in the yard for everyone to see. Bellick made him feel like shit. Sure he had an arrangement with Nika. He'd almost forgotten how much the CO's liked to gossip about the prisoners and how much Bellick had it in for him. Almost. The look on Sara's face was enough to make him scrap everything and tell her the truth.

"Sara," he said cautiously.

"You don't owe me an explanation."

"I want to give you one. I have to," he said desperately. "I never touched her, not like that." He said with a grimace. "I'm not the man you think I am."

"What kind of man are you Michael? The one who never said he was married or the one that was charming me in the air vents the day of the riots?"

"I'm the man that saved you. The man that's.." He said and stopped. No he couldn't believe he was about to be that stupid. He really was about to be that stupid.

"That's what?" She asked, her voice as full of desperation as his was when she begged him to talk about his missing toes.

"In love with you." He said and she dropped the tray. "I don't know why I just said that." He said and got up to walk out but she grabbed his hand, thankful Lewis had went to the outer sick bay and that Katie had taken a long lunch.

"I don't know what you say." She confessed guiding him back to his seat. "Stay." She commanded while she went to grab a new needle and more insulin. When she returned she grabbed his hand, her fingers gently brushing his. She felt the pull to him. She knew it was there. It was there during the riots. It was there before the riot if she was being honest.

"I guess you needed to hear that."

"I guess I did." She said giving him the insulin. When she was done, he surged forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled away, stood up and moved the privacy screens.

"I thought you'd slap me."

"I don't think I want to slap you." She said and he leaned forward again. This time she kissed him back, her hands sliding to cup either side of his jaw. "I love you too." She said to him when they parted. "But you're married."

"I'm getting an annulment. Veronica all ready started the paperwork."

"Why?"

"It was to get something in here that I needed. Nothing more."

"It was a credit card right?" She asked him. Remembering what Bellick had said.

"No it wasn't. She thought it was. I had to have safe guards in place in case someone got nosy about her." He confessed. He took another chance and kissed her again.

"You feel like you have a fever." She said to him. "And your heart is hammering," she mentioned.

"That's what happens when I'm around you." He mentioned and she blushed. "Sara, I'm not a ladies man. I'm not like my brother. I've been with very few people. I don't throw that word around. When I say it. I mean it," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Michael," she said and he wrapped his hands under her lab coat. "Don't. We can't. We're gonna get caught." She hissed.

"Becky is on lunch. Lewis is flirting with her at the coffee cart. He won't be back for a while." Michael said kissing her again. This time she let her hands wander, up his shirt to feel his muscles. Something she'd only dreamed out.

"How do you know Lewis has a things for Becky?"

"We were working in the guards break room last week when we were ordered out and to wait around the corner. Lewis snuck Becky in and out then back out ten minutes later."

"No."

"My entire PI crew as a witness." He said with a smile. That was a rare sight for her to see. A real Michael Scofield smile. It was breathtaking. "Wait for me." He said suddenly. "It won't always be like this. One day I'll be outside these walls. Wait for me?" He asked and she jumped when the outer door opened.

….

Michael was out in the yard and he was contemplating a lot of things. His earlier declaration on the forefront of his mind. He called Veronica and she assured him the paperwork he filled out yesterday had been filed. This made him happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. He saw Sara walking down the stairs, her bag on her shoulder.

"Finally taking a lunch?" He asked walking to the gate.

"Early dinner. I'm gonna be here late. Execution paperwork." She said with a grimace.

"Oh," he said and she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Michael I'm here if you want to talk." She said. She slipped him a small piece of paper. "Wait until I walk away." She said and he smirked.

"As much as I like your lab coat, I like the view without it." He said in a low voice making her knees go weak.

"Scofield." She hissed, trying to keep from blushing. "You're shameless." She said to him.

"I'm just trying to catch up. I mean you did invite me to your apartment." He said and she scoffed.

"You're the one who asked me to dinner."

"You never gave me an answer."

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you when you're out of here." She said thankfully glad she'd worn the pants she did today. It was the gray ones she'd been wearing during the riot and she knew they hugged what curves she had. "But I'm warning you. I'm not easily impressed. Anything short of a filet mignon won't cut it with me."

"I expected nothing less." He said as she backed away from the fence as Stolte approached.

"See you tomorrow for your Shot." She said in a professional tone.

"Sure will." He said and she bit her cheek, trying not to smile.

…

He was silently panicking when he realized the pipe had been replaced. He'd been up all night. Now it was less than 12 hours until he had to witness his brother die. 12 hours. There was no way. None.

He was pulled from his cell to go to the infirmary. For what he wasn't sure. "I'm observing you today." She said to him. "Doing a full workup on you. Until final visitation." She said and he blanched.

"I don't want you to be alone in this." She told him. "I won't let yo be alone." She confirmed.

"Thank you for trying to talk to your father." He said taking a seat in the chair he usually sat in. "Where is everyone else?"

"Execution days are very slow. Don't know why." She said to him. "Do you want me with you tonight?"

"You can't be. Pope will ask questions. I won't put you through that."

"Just say the word and I'll be there with you Michael." She said to him. They sat in silence while she worked on patient charts. He wanted so badly to kiss her but, he couldn't bring himself to. Not today. He couldn't be happy about anything today. Even being here with Sara.

"You know about my LLI don't you?"

"And how it relates to your low sense of self worth. I believe the doctor said it made you attuned to the suffering of the people you love."

"I failed him. I truly failed him." Michael said to her. Tears slipping down his face.

"Michael. You're here with him. You didn't fail him." She said rolling on her stool over to him.

"You don't understand." He said hanging his head.

"What don't I understand?"

"We were supposed to be long gone by now. I mean in a country with no extradition. Nothing but white sand, blue beaches and booze and I failed him. All my planning," he said holding out his tattooed arms. "All the prep work for nothing," he half yelled startling her.

"What do you mean long gone?"

"Last night, we were supposed to escape. That pipe was my way out of here and now it's been replaced and Lincoln is going to die. I have to watch the person who went into debt for me. Who kept me off the streets die and I don't know how I can do that." He said. "I thought I could once, but I can't. I was supposed to stop it. He must hate me." Michael said dropping his head in his hands.

"Lincoln doesn't hate you." She said taking his hands in her. "He loves you Michael. He told me so." She said bringing his fingers to her lips. "If I get him up here, what would you do?" She asked him and he looked directly into her hazel eyes.

"Get the bars off that window and run," he said to her without thinking.

"I'll make the call." She said and he stopped her.

"No you won't. I won't let you be apart of this."

"He's innocent Michael. I fought for him last night. My god. If you want to go I'll help you."

"You could end up in jail."

"Not if I'm hurt in the process." She said. "If I were to be knocked out no one would think I conspired with you. I still have to give Lincoln his last physical. I was going to do it up here because of the food poisoning earlier. Let me help you."

"I can't hurt you." He said to her. "There's no way I could hurt you enough they'd believe you weren't apart of it."

"What if you tied me up and gagged me that would work." She offered. "It's that or knocking me out." She said. "Pick one or I will for you. I'm making the call. "Hey, I need Lincoln Burrows for his final physical. Can you bring him up to the infirmary please?" She said into the phone.

Michael paced, then sat on the floor on the side of the exam table that hid him from the rest of the infirmary. Could he really do this? Could he let her do this? No, he couldn't. But she offered to help. He wasn't using her. He didn't ask her. He just wanted to to make it all stop. The thoughts running through his head.

He lost his train of thought when he heard the door open. "CO's gone." She quipped. "I convinced them not to cuff him."

"Michael. What's going on?" He asked standing in the room. "I thought it was over."

"Apparently, it's not." He said to Lincoln.

The worked on getting the bars off, just after the sun had set. "We still good?" Michael asked and Sara nodded. She grabbed the cuffs she was supposed to use on Lincoln and handed them to Michael. "I don't know if I can do this." He said and she took his hand.

"Get him out of here. There's no other way." She said and looked at Lincoln. "Do it," she said in with stoic determination.

"Not a chance in hell." He said and she handed him the cuffs.

"If I do it the angle won't be right. Just do it." She said again and closed her eyes. Lincoln hit her three times before she sank into the chair. He placed the cuffs on her but Michael stopped him before he could put the duck tape on.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you. You're running out of time. Go. Call me when you're safe." She said to him and he placed the tape on her mouth.

The made it across the wire and over the wall. Running like hell. They stopped in the cemetery that held what they needed to disappear and made their way to the car. By now they were fugitives. Sara was being questioned about the days events and he was willing himself to remember that she told him to do it.

When they were safely over the border and in Baja Michael froze. "You told me once there was a place with hammocks on the deck and cheap beers. Thank god I found you guys." She said proudly, sinking into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here." He said, kissing her slowly. "Thank you. I didn't get to say it before." He told her. "I don't know what I would've done." He added. The bruises on her face had darkened. He knew they'd get worse before they got better but seeing her battered and bruised because of him, that was something he couldn't stand.

"No one thinks I helped you. They think you forced me to bring Lincoln to the infirmary and then knocked me out, and tied me up to escape. I'm okay now that you're okay." She said to him.

"Sara, I don't know what to say." Lincoln said.

"You don't have to say anything. I couldn't let you die. Not for something you didn't do. Veronica apologized for you to me and I told her everything. She's very upset with you both for not telling her. She also said she's close to clearing LJ's name. She said she'd let me know when she did." Sara said and Lincoln pulled her in for a hug.

"You're amazing doc," he said, releasing her. "Sorry about the eye."

"It's no problem. Not my first black eye," she admitted to them. "Where to now?" She asked and Michael couldn't help by smile looking out at the boat that was waiting for them on the docks.

"Anywhere we want." He said pulling Sara into his arms.


End file.
